Suck and Blow
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Mary-Lynette doesn't want to go to Bunny's party; because it always consists of girls and boys making-out – and now that the new kid, Ash Redfern, is here – it'll probably be ten times worse!
1. Chapter 1

**Suck and Blow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World... but I _do _own this story.

Summary: Mary-Lynette doesn't _want _to go to Bunny's party; because it _always _consists of girls and boys making-out – and now that the new kid, Ash Redfern, is here – it'll probably be ten times worse!

* * *

Mary-Lynette closed her locker. She doesn't _want _to go to Bunny's party; because it _always _consists of girls and boys making-out – and now that the new kid, Ash Redfern, is here – it'll probably be ten times worse!

A tan elbow was suddenly placed against her locker. Jeremy Lovett.

Her heart gave a hard jerk. "Oh God! You scared me!"

Jeremy laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you coming to Bunny's party?"

Mary-Lynette sighed as her heart calmed down. "I don't want to – but…"

"Let me guess; '_but_ _Ash Redfern's going_'?" Jeremy wondered amusedly.

Okay, so she admits that she sort of likes this Ash Redfern guy – though that's only, like, one percent or something.

She found herself blushing slightly. "No. I barely know that guy and from what I heard – he flirts with women, _a lot._ And I don't like that."

Jeremy rolled his dark eyes. He totally knows when Mary-Lynette's lying or not; they're best friends after all. "Oh c'mon Mare. You know you like him."

She sulked. How come she could _never _lie around Jeremy? In fact, she's also lying to herself that she _only_ likes Ash – when she dreams (fantasizes) about him _every _night.

"Mary-Lynette likes – _who_?" Sphene asked from down the hall and grinned at Mary-Lynette. She must have heard their conversation. _Shit._

Jeremy immediately dropped his arm from Mary-Lynette's shoulder. And now, it was Mary-Lynette's turn to roll her eyes.

Jeremy should've asked Sphene out centuries ago, Mary-Lynette thought, it's quite obvious that they _like_ each other.

"Hi, Sphene." Mary-Lynette grinned as she waved her hand.

Sphene Berylin. A tall girl, with champagne-like skin, Caribbean green eyes, and bistre colored hair. Personality; usually perky and happy, can be bossy at times but is always there to help her loved ones, and well, she's definitely lovable.

Sphene trudged towards Jeremy and Mary-Lynette, this time, Sphene put her arm around Mary-Lynette's shoulder. "Who were you guys talking about?"

"_No one_." Mary-Lynette replied a bit too instantly.

Sphene gave Mary-Lynette a side-glance. "Uh huh… I'm going to question you later. Anyway – are you guys going to Bunny's party?"

"Funny how you mention that." Mary-Lynette mumbled.

Jeremy tried hard _not _to smile. "And it brings us back to who, me and Mary-Lynette, were talking about."

Mary-Lynette gave him a light punch. "Shut it, you."

Sphene pouted – which made Jeremy stare reflectively on her pouting lips.

"Seriously guys. Can you please _tell _me?"

"Tell you – _what_?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"_Who you guys were talking about_!" Sphene exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well…" Jeremy said slowly, seeing that his best friend's face is getting more '_heat_' than it's suppose to have.

"Well?" Sphene prompted while one of her eyebrow shot up in a questioning gesture.

Jeremy nudged Mary-Lynette lightly with his elbow – giving her the '_you-better-tell-her_' look.

"Ash Redfern." Mary-Lynette grumbled as she crossed her arms. "Happy?"

Sphene's eyes widened before her lips broke into a huge smile. "_Him, _huh?"

"What _about_ him? It's not like – I like him or anything." Mary-Lynette said while looking down, adding the last part with her '_I've-got-to-go_' voice.

"You're right. You _don't _like him – " Sphene paused when she heard Mary-Lynette sigh in relief. " – that just means that you _love _him."

The brunette-haired human jerked her head up. "But I barely _know _him!"

"Know who?"

Mary-Lynette felt her cheeks burn up. Oh _no_…

Jeremy turned around after giving Mary-Lynette a smug smirk. "Hey _Ash_."

Speak of the devil, Mary-Lynette thought grimly.

Ash raised a handsome eyebrow at the back of Mary-Lynette's hair – making his face even _more _handsome (even if she didn't see it).

Sphene pivoted on both of her heels and faced Ash. "How's it going _Ash_?"

Why are they emphasizing his damn name? Mary-Lynette thought furiously.

Ash clucked his tongue and slipped an arm on Sphene's waist. "Boring but good. How's yours?"

Sphene took Ash's arm from her waist as she chanced herself to look at Jeremy's reaction. Well, he had his jaw tight and his dark eyes lost their warmth – which means… what?

You can't actually believe that Jeremy likes you, right? A small voice in her head asked. The thought of Jeremy not liking her (like the way she likes him) made her frown.

"Mine's… good." Sphene said tightly, glaring at her shoes.

Ash continued to scrutinize the back of Mary-Lynette's dark hair, and (as if it's the most _casual_ thing to do), he twirled one of Mary-Lynette's curly locks on his finger. "Hey there."

She heaved in a big gulp of air, exhaling it after a few seconds – then she turned around, facing Ash, her blue eyes glaring at his colorful ones. Her curly locks that was mingling with his finger, slid off as she turned around.

Ash smirked, winked, _and_ traced her cheek. "Hey there… M'lin."

Mary-Lynette felt her heart fly when he traced her cheek – but there's _no way_ she's going to give in. "Hey Ash_… _and by the way – it's not _M'lin_, it's Mary-Lynette."

He cupped her cheek and leaned forward – so that their noses were almost touching. "You've got a nice name, _Mary-Lynette_."

How come she _always _get victimized by _him_?

She sensed her cheeks warm up – and it's notfrom Ash's hand (that's for sure). His breath was touching her lips, making her shiver unintentionally. Both Sphene and Jeremy stood still as Ash outlined every part of Mary-Lynette's face with his eyes.

Answer him you idiot, Sphene thought.

"Um… thanks." Mary-Lynette mumbled, gazing down.

The urge of brushing his lips against hers was very hard to hold – but he's **Ash Redfern**, and Ash Redfern _never_ had the urge that he _has to_ hold in. Wait, '_has to_'? There is **nothing** that he 'has to' contain. Nothing. Although right now, he'd save it for later.

Ash leaned closer to Mary-Lynette – which made her think; Oh God, he's going to kiss me – then he tilted his head to the side, and _very _lightly brushing his lips against her cheek.

"I'll see you in Bunny's party." He said to Mary-Lynette, loud enough for Sphene and Jeremy to hear.

And so, he walked off, nodding at Jeremy – since he'd only been talking to the _ladies_.

Mary-Lynette, who stood frozen on the spot, twitched an eye before glaring at the distant form of Ash.

"You know what?" Mary-Lynette said, trying to sound calm and proportioned.

Sphene wore a huge, toothy smile. "What?"

"I decided that I'm _not _going to Bunny's party." Mary-Lynette said through clenched teeth.

The bistre-haired teenager lost her smile and gazed at Jeremy for help.

"Sorry Mare, but you're going." Jeremy said.

"You can't force me." Mary-Lynette remarked.

"Correct… but I'm not 'forcing' you – I'm 'threatening' you." Jeremy said with an amused tone.

"No you're not." Mary-Lynette said.

"Yes I am – watch." Jeremy said. "If you don't go to Bunny's party – I'm going to call Ash to pick you up, and if he _has to_, I'd tell him to drag you to the party."

Sphene laughed out loud. "You've got two choices, Mare; one: _We're_ going to pick you up – or two: _Ash_ is going to pick you up."

"You do know that both choices would still go to the party, right?"

"Yep. That was the point." Sphene replied.

Mary-Lynette sighed. Only two choices – both involving the party… "Alright, I'll go – but you guys better pick me up!"

Jeremy grinned. "Sure."

* * *

Hi people!  
Finally, I hereby OFFICIALLY publish this story. This story had been waiting to be published for several days now. And there's more that I'm still in-progress with. But for now, I'm only doing this to get my mind off of my previous story (which is giving me a headache). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ('cause I think my writing gotten suckier by the month).  
And I also hope that you'd have enough patience with me as I'm doing the next chapter. Though it MIGHT take a while...

Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Suck and Blow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.

* * *

"Good." Mary-Lynette said while walking away. "I'll see you _both_ later."

"Alright." Sphene said, waving at Mary-Lynette. "Be ready around 7:30!"

"Whatever." Mary-Lynette muttered as she nodded her head.

Once Mary-Lynette was out of sight, Sphene turned to Jeremy with mischief gleaming in her eyes. "I've got an idea."

Jeremy laughed and rolled his eyes. "And does your idea involve Mary-Lynette _and _Ash?"

Her smile showed much of it already. "You know me _too_ well – and yes, it does involve the two of them."

He raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Quick question; do they like each other?" Sphene asked, reaching the sidewalk.

"Quick answer; yes they do." Jeremy replied, following Sphene. She stared at him with her 'calculating' eyes – as Mary-Lynette puts it.

"Perfect. Now here's the plan." Sphene smirked as they rounded a corner that leads to the parking lot.

* * *

Mary-Lynette wore a plain, white shirt with ripped, skinny jeans. She tied her curly hair in a messy bun before applying some lip balm on her chapped lips. The ointment stung her lips more than ever – but it _was_ her fault for not putting it on sooner.

Her heart, being arrogant and stubborn like her, was restless by this time. She couldn't help but think of what had happened this afternoon – Ash touching her (it was her cheek – but still; it's part of her), tangling his fingers in her hair, his breath warm against her lips, him whispering in her ear – oh God! Do you think I'm in love?

She shook her – now heated – face and gazed at her mirror. She looks so _dull_. It wouldn't be a trouble to just put some mascara – or some lipstick on, right? Mary-Lynette glanced at the clock; it's 6:45. Her usually thrilling blue eyes stared back at the mirror.

"You've got to get a grip on yourself, girl." Mary-Lynette muttered, then she groaned as she realized what she had just done.

I think I'm going insane, she thought whilst watching herself in the mirror. If talking to yourself is a sign of _going_ mad, then… she _might_ be insane, after all. She glimpsed at the drawer that holds her beauty kit (that was from Claudine). It wouldn't actually be a _bad_ idea…

Without her knowing, her legs started moving on their own and had left her crouching over the drawer. Her hands came down – in the direction of the handles – and took out the kit. Mary-Lynette felt so dazed and _overwhelmed_ when she reached her mirror.

They're going to get a hell of a surprise later…

* * *

Ash wore a white shirt with a black iris (representing his club) and a pair of bleached out jeans. I can't believe that witch – Sphene (she really _is_ a witch; wanted to join Circle Twilight even if she used her 'abilities' for selfish reasons) – and Jeremy – the dog (or werewolf) – wanted_ him_ to meet _them_ at _that_ vermin's house.

_Never_ had he _ever_ thought that a hu – vermin was beautiful! And _never_ had he _ever_ liked the names of vermin! It's just… bizarre. Bizarre because; he's totally tripping for this one vermin and her _only_ – and because; she makes him feel so _different_.

He briefly gazed at his wristwatch; 7:15 PM. Fifteen more minutes before I go to that damn house… but what if I choose to skip it? The thought gave him an uncanny feeling of _not_ being _with _her – Mary-Lynette – and it just sickens him. This isn't normal. In fact, he's going to confront Mary-Lyn – this vermin! Confront her for _what _though? For being understandably vermin _and_ for stealing his dark and evil heart? That doesn't make any sense.

Screw it all. He glanced at his wristwatch again –

It's 7:30.

* * *

Sphene was jumping enthusiastically in her seat. "Look – look – there's Ash!"

"Stop that Sphene." Jeremy said, straining his eyes to watch the scene. "He might hear us –"

"How could he –" Sphene broke off and pursed her lips. "I forgot… vampire right?"

Jeremy nodded, finally seeing past Sphene and into the front porch of Mary-Lynette's house. They were parked inside a dark alley – that he fears Mary-Lynette would walk into sometimes – with Sphene (obviously) in her seat. The alley was just a few feet away from Mary-Lynette's home, therefore, the view is very… _visible_ for them.

Sphene nudged Jeremy, getting him to pay attention to the panorama. "Oh my God! Look at Mary-Lynette."

Jeremy let his lips form in the shape of an 'o' as he gazed at the newly transformed Mary-Lynette. "I wonder what Ash's going to do…"

Sphene giggled. "I am, too."

"Let's see where this ends." Jeremy mumbled, looking at the scenery.

* * *

Mary-Lynette dashed down the stairs, her hair attempting to wiggle out of the messy bun, her chest heaving as she opened the door, and the cold wind blowing against her skin. Her family wasn't there; parents: out on a date – and Mark: at his girlfriend's house. So she's left alone with _nothing_ to do **except** go to Bunny's party. And here she is, standing at her doorway, gaping as she saw Ash Redfern leaning against his black, slick Mercedes Benz CL550 Coupe.

Oh _no_, she thought for second time in the _same_ day.

Ash looked up from his position and gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Looking good, M'lin."

* * *

Hi people!  
I think I've een making you guys wait really long on my other story (I really need some ideas... or else "A Boyfriend's Guide" might be left unfinished...MWUAHAHAHA).  
The weather's affecting my mood too! It's always so gloomy and so I didn't have any happy/funny stuff to write... All I could think about when it's gloomy is **tragedy**. And it isn't happy... At all.

Anyways. I hope you guys would give me some reviews (give me your opinions on what I have to and have not to do)

Alright. I'll be updating in a few!

Thanks :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Suck and Blow**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

* * *

Mary-Lynette squinted through the darkness that had seemed to take place. Her mind kept on pleading that this isn't happening – that some horrible joke was being pranked on her – but _noo_. It isn't a joke, nor is it a dream – nothing but plain reality. When she finally gathered her thoughts and had also accepted her horrendous fate, Mary-Lynette managed to gasp a high-pitched 'hi' to Ash.

He nodded politely – not without a wink – and asked, "Where's Jeremy and Sphene?"

She stepped out of her doorway, just in time to hear him ask the question, and locked the front door. "I should be asking _you_ the same question."

"You're telling me that you don't know where they are?" Ash asked incredulously, watching as Mary-Lynette made her way to him and his car.

"And _you_'re telling _me_ that you don't know where they are?" Mary-Lynette asked, crossing her arms as she reached Ash.

This girl's impossible, Ash thought while rolling his eyes at Mary-Lynette.

Now that Mary-Lynette was glowering at Ash, it took him a moment to process in this new look that she was wearing. Hey eye lashes were soaked (well, not really – but it looked like it) in jet black mascara, making her electrical blue eyes seem much more bluer (if that's even a word), her lips were pouting angrily at him – making the rosy pink lipstick even noticeable, her curly dark brown hair was tied up in a bun (even if she tried putting her hair in a neat bun, it would still look messy to him), her cheeks were slightly red – due to the fact that he was here, and then his eyes trailed down to her neck…

His eyes were yanked off of her _delicacy _when she cleared her throat. "What?"

Mary-Lynette continued to glare at Ash. "Are we going or not?"

"What are you – " Ash paused, momentarily forgetting about Bunny's party. "Since I'm already here – and assuming that Sphene and Jeremy must had set this up on us – yes, we're going."

He didn't make any indication of moving so Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and gestured to his marvelous car. "Open the car, _smart one_."

Ash blinked before gritting his teeth together. "You're lucky that I'm offering you a ride."

Mary-Lynette went in his car and closed the door – waiting for Ash to get in the driver's seat for her to answer him. "Oh yeah? I don't see why."

"Put your seatbelt on." Ash ordered.

I know that I'm suppose to do that – you _moron_, Mary-Lynette thought annoyingly as she pulled on her seatbelt.

Ash grimaced at her fierce thought. Oh why did I even offer her a ride? I don't know – maybe because she looks so appealing that it's hard _not_ to resist, a voice inside his head muttered.

His foot pushed on the gas pedal, his car speeding in the night and headed for Bunny's party.

* * *

Jeremy turned to Sphene. "You better have an explanation for this."

"Already got it." Sphene tapped her forehead with her index finger.

"Just so you know, I'm not involved in any of this." Jeremy stated, driving away from the alley.

Sphene giggled. "And just so _you_ know – you _are_ involved in this."

"Why?" Jeremy groaned, closing his fists around the steering wheel.

"Because you agreed to help me." Sphene shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"I _only_ agreed to help you because I – " Jeremy caught himself and shut his mouth, completely cutting off his sentence.

" 'I'_… what_?" Sphene pressed, glimpsing at Jeremy.

"Because…" Jeremy hesitated – he was about to say '_Because I_'_d do _anything _for_ _you'_ – but he'd never admit it. "Because I _do_ want them to be together."

Sphene attempted to hide her disappointment. She expected a reason like: '_Because I wanted some _alone _time with you_.' or something like: '_Because I _like _you_.'. Why is it _so_ hard to confess your love to someone? Why, oh why, oh why?

"Oh." Sphene said. "Then, we have the same goals for tonight."

Jeremy cleared his throat nervously. "_We_? _Same _goals?"

She held another impish smile on her lips. "Yes… _we _have the _same _goals tonight… involving Ash and Mary-Lynette_ again_…"

_Fuck._

* * *

"They _really_ told you that they're going to wait at my house – for you to pick us up?" Mary-Lynette asked disbelievingly.

Ash nodded. "Yes, really – and they told you that _they_'re going to pick _you_ up?"

"Actually – yes… Those damn traitors." Mary-Lynette said, muttering the last sentence.

He seemed to have agreed that they _are_ traitors. "Well… we could get our _own_ revenge…"

"I like that idea." Mary-Lynette laughed at the thought. "Though – I would feel guilty sooner or later."

"I don't know why _you_ have to feel guilty when they were the ones who did _this_." Ash said, glancing at her swiftly.

Mary-Lynette turned her head vaguely to his direction as she shrugged her shoulders. Silence followed whilst Ash drove through the dim streets. She considered Ash's handsome looks – ash-blonde hair, colorful (?) eyes, a lean and sexy – no not sexy, it's for _dirty _thoughts – _lanky_ body, pale skin that matches his sisters', and he's just so… Mary-Lynette shuddered longingly and looked away. He always makes her feel like a dirty-minded teenager! It's just _not _fair… if only _she_ could tease _him_ like the way he plays with her mind – then her life would be complete!

Ash smirked – he apparently read her _lovely _train of thoughts about him. He knows that it's against the rules to use your Powers on humans – but this wasn't _his_ fault! Her thoughts just bombarded him unintentionally. So he's got no option but to read it. To be honest though, he enjoyed the _things_ that she thought about him – and is _still_ thinking about right now. If only sheknew how _she_ makes _him_ feel… His length suddenly went rigid at the images that he saw in her mind…

"Mary-Lynette…" Ash whispered, glaring (or trying to) at his windshield.

Her cheeks were a shade darker than before as she looked at him with her lusty blue eyes. "Yes?"

Ash's jaw was set tight, then he shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Alright." Mary-Lynette mumbled, looking back at the window.

He could hear her heart thudding loudly against her chest. Ash took the risk to glimpse at Mary-Lynette – and with that one glimpse he saw; her chest heaving, her curly locks swaying with the blow of the air-condition, her skin producing some goose bumps – indicating that she's cold, and her head was turned to the side – letting him see her _downy_ nape.

Mary-Lynette stared at the bright lights that was hung up on the ceilings of the familiar house. She could hear faint music through the window of Ash's car – it just meant that the music was absolutely loud outside. Her breath was caught somewhere in her throat when she saw proverbial faces dancing with the music. We're at – Bunny's party. _Oh no_.

Ash stomped on the brakes of his car, pulling the keys out, he turned to Mary-Lynette. "We're here."

Definitely an "_oh no_" situation.

* * *

Hi readers and reviewers!

Welcome to the helm of **x-blackmeadow-x **! Sorry for the wait. I really appreciate all of your reviews and I hope that you guys loved this chapter! Next would be the "real" game. The rules would be typed in the next chapter as Bunny explains it to the other teenagers in her party.

I have to answer someone's question (**mac92795**): Sphene and Jeremy fooled Ash and Mary-Lynette into getting Ash to pick up Mare whilst Ash was thinking that he would be picking Sphene, Mare, and Jeremy from Mare's house. Wow -- that was confusing... I hope you understood it (cuz I think I'm not making any sense).. Sorry for the blur.

Review?

Thank you. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Suck and Blow**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

* * *

Ash licked her earlobe feverishly, repeating her name over and over – making it sound like an exotic prayer – while his hand crept lower and lower until it reached its desired destination. Mary-Lynette pressed herself onto his well-built chest, her torso almost bare – only her black lacey bra keeping his eyes out of her merchandise.

He pushed his lips back to hers again, making Mary-Lynette moan from the force and pleasure, his hand reaching towards her face to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"You're so… _beautiful_." Ash whispered adoringly.

Mary-Lynette smiled and pulled his face back to hers again as she began to take his shirt off –

Mary-Lynette snapped out of her '_fantasy land_' when Ash cleared his throat rather hoarsely. She was surprised at how _flustered_ Ash was looking right now. It made her wonder: _What had _happened_ when I was… spaced out_? She thought back to the events that had happened in her fantasy land – and she realized that _if_ Ash can read minds then – then – then she would be _so_ dead! Well, not _dead_, but _humiliated_ – _embarrassed _– and all those other adjectives that's similar to embarrassing!

His cheeks were obviously a tint darker than before – and he spoke with a grating voice that turned her _even more_! What did she do to earn such _active hormones_! Oh God – I have no idea why You even _made_ hormones.

"Mary-Lynette." Ash spoke forcefully, looking at her as if he could he could read her mind – and he _could_.

She took deep breaths to steady her hammering heart. "I know, I know – we're _here_."

Mary-Lynette reached out to push the car door open (not noticing that Ash had already left the car and was now opening the door for her) – and shrieked when the door opened by itself. She poked her head out, seeing that the car door didn't _open by itself _but was unlocked by, none other than, Ash Redfern himself.

"Thanks." Mary-Lynette muttered, attempting to sound nice.

"No_ – _thank _you_." Ash replied, giving her a wink and gliding his arm around her waist, clutching her body closer to his.

She wrenched her head automatically towards Ash's smug face. "What are you _doing_?"

Of course, he didn't reply – he just gave her a haughty smirk. Mary-Lynette's cheeks turned into a puffy red color at how Ash was acting – though she didn't try any efforts to shrug his arm off (his arm that he had around her was just _too_ tight – and she _doesn't_ want his arm to vanish from her waist either), and so they ended up entering the party _with_ each other.

Groans (from the girls) and encouraging whistles (from the guys) roared as they saw Ash and Mary-Lynette _so_ close to one another. Bunny ran up to them and winked at Mary-Lynette (so many winks were intended to her today!). She was wearing a white halter top with a black mini skirt and black stockings, and she wore the white flats that Mary-Lynette gave her.

I guess that's… _acceptable_, Mary-Lynette thought amusedly as she observed Bunny's clothes.

"Hi, guys!" Bunny greeted, looking from Mary-Lynette to Ash and over again. "By the way Mare, you look _fantastic_!"

She smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Bunny."

Bunny returned her hug and stared at Ash. She just _has to_ ask… "Are you guys… you know… _together_?"

"_No_." Mary-Lynette forced a smile, though her heart ached _so_ bad – and she doesn't even know why.

"If the Lady M'lin says so – then no." Ash shrugged and smiled innocently at Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette glared at Ash – hoping that her face says '_Fuck you_' – and faced Bunny. "Are Sphene and Jeremy here?"

"Not yet. " Bunny replied, biting an amused smile as she watched Ash and Mary-Lynette's first _love quarrel_.

"_Yes_ – we're here." Jeremy's voice spoke, appearing behind Ash and Mary-Lynette, with Sphene beside him.

Bunny's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together. "So many people are getting in sync tonight! _That's wonderful_!"

"We're _not_ in sync!" Sphene exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her flushed face. "We're just friends!"

"Oh, really?" Bunny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right." Mary-Lynette scoffed, making Ash laugh beside her.

Jeremy nodded grimly, avoiding to look in Sphene's caribbean green eyes. "We're _just_ friends. And that's _it_."

Something in Jeremy's tone made Bunny close her mouth.

"Fine then." Bunny bluffed while stalking away. And then, the 'audience' continued to party since they thought that the commotion was over – when it just _began_.

"Where _were_ you two?" Mary-Lynette and Ash asked simultaneously, both teenagers turning to face Jeremy and Sphene.

Sphene acted as if she _was_ remorseful. "I'm sorry you guys – but me and Jeremy were a _tad_ bit late to go to your house –" She gestured towards Mary-Lynette. " – and so, we figured that Ash would have probably dropped by and had picked you up."

" '_A_ tad _bit late_'?" Mary-Lynette scrunched her nose in disagreement.

"Alright, alright – you don't have to rub it in." Sphene said, grinning at Mary-Lynette.

"And how come you didn't mention that _Ash_ was suppose to pick _us_ up?" Mary-Lynette asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sphene faltered, then regained her thoughts. "That's because I forgot. People aren't perfect."

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. "I'll let you off _this _time."

Before Sphene or Jeremy or Ash could respond, Bunny cried out an announcement.

"Can I have _all_ of your attention please?" Bunny yelped excitedly, she was standing in the center of the living room – clawing the other students' attentions.

The four teenagers trudged slowly in the living room, smiling at the people they were familiar with. Bunny then started her revelation. "Let's play a game!"

She sat down in the center of the living room and scooted over to the side. "It's called '_Suck and Blow_' – but before I explain the rules, would you please sit down on the floor to form a circle? The order's theorized to be; girl, boy, girl, boy, and so on."

A dozen of girls giggled at the title of the game (must be the _dirty-minded_ ones) though they sat down on the floor, followed by the guys who grumbled in response (but we _all_ know that most of the guys _want_ to play it), and lastly – followed by Ash and Mary-Lynette, then Jeremy and Sphene.

Bunny smiled playfully at Mary-Lynette and Sphene. "Now – to play the game; you have to be sucking and blowing air through your mouths while we pass a playing card around the circle. The main point of this game is to pass the card around the circle, but the _original_ reason for playing is the chance that the card might slip and two people would sneak a kiss."

Mary-Lynette sighed in relief. Well, at least they're _not_ going to make-out or anything…

"And _if_ any of you gets carried away by just '_sneaking'_ a kiss – there're extra rooms upstairs – to the far left, there would be a couple of rooms." Bunny added, giving Mary-Lynette another wink. She must have misunderstood Mary-Lynette's sigh – maybe she thought that Mary-Lynette sighed because her and Ash wouldn't get much 'kissing' in this game – so she tried to _solve _it… when Bunny actually made it _worse_.

Bunny pulled out a card from _no-one-knows-where_ and held it in front of her. "Let's start."

Oh, _hell _no.

* * *

Hi there! XD

I see that **MANY** of the readers that's been reading this story are (somewhat/sort of) **dirty-minded**... (and that goes to **MOST** of you)!  
*shakes head* As if **I'm** disappointed! It's actually in my second nature to be dirty -- joke! Naw. I _am_ dirty -- due to the fact that I met **Morgead's Girl** -- she influenced me somehow! Anyways. Thank you very much for the reviews!

You're **VERY** welcome **mac92795**! Well, at least you got it now. ;)

Thank you to **BookVampire**, **domox3**, **Morgead'sgirl**, **pierulestheworld**, **Beazilda**, **chicoo985**, **rashel. j. loves. quinn**, **xXMissBoomXx**, **VnmBrnedHeartxxxtwilol **(nice username --very unique LOL), **ChaR17**, **Cardboard Heart**, **VioletMist787**, **Kimberkids**, and last but (I hope) not the least -- **jazz**!

I think that's ALL of you... it's hard to type it all -- this maybe my **first** and **last;** typing out the usernames of my reviewers... Hehehe..

Thanks again for the all the appreciation that you guys gave my story -- and **Strange Fate** is available in bookstores ! Woot.! I hope we're not sold out...

Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Suck and Blow**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

* * *

"Question." A girl timidly raised her hand. "Can you repeat the instructions again – _please_?"

Bunny sighed and nodded. "Basically, we only have to pass this playing card –" She raised the playing card for them to see. " – around the circle; and maybe, _just_ maybe, one of us – or most of us – would 'accidentally' sneak a kiss with our neighbors."

"And how _exactly_ do you 'accidentally sneak' a kiss?" Someone else asked.

Bunny clenched her teeth to stifle a groan. "By slipping the _damn_ card."

There were a lot of "_Oh_'s" from the circle_. Finally_! They _finally_ got it.

"Good." Bunny said and almost sighed in relief. "Now let's start."

Bunny passed the card to the dude that was next to her. The dude passed it to the timid girl and so on. When the card ended in Mary-Lynette's grip, she quickly shoved it to Ash – who in return dropped the card unintentionally. They stared at each other for a moment before starting a glaring a contest. The room fell silent once again.

Mary-Lynette glared at Ash and crossed her arms. "Don't look at me – I'm not getting that!"

"And don't _you_ look at me – because I'm not getting that, either!" Ash exclaimed, also crossing his arms.

"Oh, would one of you _just_ get the card?" Bunny asked, evidently irritated.

"Fine." Ash said after glaring at Mary-Lynette's smug face for one _last_ time.

Ash took the card and passed it to the vermin next to him. Sphene and Jeremy is a _perfect_ couple, Ash stated (rather randomly) in his mind. Sphene's the opposite of Jeremy – and Jeremy's the opposite of Sphene. Definitely perfect. His attention was snapped back to reality when two teenagers started making-out.

"Eewww!" Girls exclaimed – as if _they_ were disgusted!

"Go get a room!" Somebody cried amusingly.

Ash got a glimpse of the teenagers. It seems like the dude and the timid girl had _something_ going on between them after all. The game continued, with more intent players – seeing that they could '_sneak_' a kiss with whomever they were next to.

Sphene lost hold of the playing card – and she immediately dove in to get the card, on the other hand – Jeremy dove in for the card as well, not knowing that Sphene would do the same thing. And guess what happened. They sneaked a kiss. Or maybe you could say that they did _more_ than that.

When Jeremy and Sphene decided that a kiss wasn't enough, they stood up to go to one of the guestrooms –after Mary-Lynette pulled Sphene down from Jeremy.

"Tell me _everything_." Mary-Lynette whispered excitedly to Sphene's flushed face.

Good thing Sphene's smart. She totally understood what Mary-Lynette had meant when she said 'everything'. That means – _everything_ that she would be doing with Jeremy in the guestroom. Sphene giggled and nodded, following Jeremy up the stairs.

After about half an hour, the only players left were – Bunny, Jett, Mary-Lynette, and Ash.

"Alright, we've only got four players left, can I _please_ get out of here?" Mary-Lynette said, impatiently.

"Jeez, Mare." Bunny said. "We only have to finish this game."

"How do you _finish_ this _game_?" Mary-Lynette asked, glaring at the card in her hand.

"You finish this game when there're no more people to _play_ this game." Bunny stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mary-Lynette sighed. "Let's get this over with."

She shoved the card towards Jett, and Jett shoved it to Bunny, and Bunny lost her grip while getting it from Jett – and since Jett has looks and no brains; he dove in at the same time Bunny did. Thus, their lips touched – and Bunny never felt _so_ in love before! Jett probably felt it, too.

Bunny instantly felt self-conscious. She combed her hair with her fingers, while straightening her skirt with her other hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at Jett's green eyes. _Beautiful_ green eyes, she meant.

Jett cleared his throat and smiled at Bunny. "Er… you wanna go and – "

"Yes!" Bunny nodded, crawling towards Jett before taking his hand awkwardly.

The two of them stood up, their gazes still locked to one another. How sweet – _bleh_.

"You guys can finish the game." Bunny mumbled, making shooing gestures to Ash and Mary-Lynette.

Ash rolled his eyes when the second-to-the-last teenagers (in this room) scampered off upstairs. Yuck.

They stared at each other for a while, none of them making a move. All you could hear was; beds squeaking from upstairs (**A/N:** Hmm… I wonder what's happening up there ^-^), the crickets from outside, labored breathing from upstairs – again, and some other specific stuff that you wouldn't want to know.

"Let's get this over with." Mary-Lynette repeated softly.

"There's no point." Ash said, leaning back as his arms supported his weight.

She looked around, and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Ash grinned. "I _am_ right."

Mary-Lynette ignored the impulse to roll her eyes or glare, and so, she stood up unsteadily. She searched anything that belongs to her – and found out that she brought nothing but her phone and lip balm – that was both in her pockets.

"Yeah, well. I'll see you around." Mary-Lynette said, then scoffed. "I mean, I'll see you at _school_."

She dusted off the invisible dust, took out her phone, and strode out of the living room – or she planned to, anyway. Before she could even exit the living room, Ash had already grabbed her waist and rooted her to place.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked quietly, not letting go of her waist – instead, he allowed his hand to linger on her hip.

"Home." Mary-Lynette replied, gently covering his hand with hers, then jerking his hand off of her waist.

The tingling sensation began. Her bare hand covering his was enough to make her sway on her feet. Sure it happened a lot of times with him, but she paid no heed to any of it – at first, but now… now's different.

She spun on her heels, and later realized that it was a _wrong_ move. His face was buried in her hair earlier, and now – his forehead was touching hers! Ash put both of his arms around her, and replaced his forehead with his cheek, holding her closer.

"_Stop_, whatever it is that you're doing to me." Ash ordered smoothly.

Mary-Lynette was overcome by gentle anger – which was weird; because that's not even an emotion – and poked Ash's chest, without much force. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing _anything_ to you. _You_'re the one who's doing something to _me_."

Ash dropped his blond head on her shoulder, his lips making a trail of heat on her neck and shoulders. "Oh, so _you_'re telling me that _crap_?"

"I'm not telling you crap – it's the _truth_." Mary-Lynette stated, barely holding her weight while backing up against the wall. She dropped her phone in her pocket for safe-keeping. Maybe she'd stay here for a while, try to get some confirmations from this insane Redfern – but the crazy thing is; she doesn't _want_ to hear any more of this bullshit. She wants to know _what_'s going on with her and Ash – and what the hell is _going_ to happen if they did answer the first question.

"Ash…" Mary-Lynette whispered inaudibly, endeavoring to ask her first question.

"You're doing _something_ to me." Ash repeated desperately. "You're _changing_ me."

"I don't under – "

His lips were on hers in a heartbeat, smoldering her breath with his, forgetting _everything_ – and it was utterly pure bliss for the both of them.

* * *

**Hi!  
**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I think so, so screw you - joke joke! I'm still writing the last chapter of "A Boyfriend's Guide" - and wooow! It's giving me a headache. I hope your (**Kimberkids**) question was answered... ;)

So, like... it might take a while for me to update - my ideas have been drained out...!

Thanks for waiting :)

Since, I took all my precious time on writing this Author's note and stuff... would you mind if you give me a review? - just a suggestion, you know; to BOOST up my idea-energy machine (also known as; my brain). Well, anyways - you guys have to wait again. Who knows how long the _next_ chapter would take.. ;)

Happy waiting/reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Suck and Blow**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

* * *

Both of them slid downwards the wall and onto the carpeted floor – with Ash on top and Mary-Lynette underneath. Mary-Lynette's back was already pressed on the carpeted floor, but somehow – Ash was still pushing her down with gentle force that came from his weight. Everywhere he touched instantly became warm. _Hot_ even.

"Ash…" Mary-Lynette whispered, locking her fingers with his silky, blond hair.

Her white t-shirt was halfway off of her when Ash halted and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I've got to ask you something." Mary-Lynette mumbled, not in the mood for talking – only in the mood for _kissing Ash_.

I wonder where I got that idea, Mary-Lynette thought interestedly.

Ash leaned down, brushing his lips against Mary-Lynette's again. "What do you want to ask me, M'lin?"

Since when have _you_ been so gentle, Mary-Lynette asked mentally and dazedly. _No_, that wasn't the one that I was supposed to ask.

Ash chuckled, pulling himself in a sitting position – and pulling Mary-Lynette with him, so that she was settled in between his legs. For Ash, it doesn't matter if their position right now is idiotic (they were facing the wall), heck – nothing really matters to him anymore! Only Mary-Lynette Carter does… and it's driving him crazy…!

"I want to know…" Mary-Lynette started uneasily, fumbling with her fingers, and her heart beating hard in her chest. "What's going on between us?"

Ash was silent – and Mary-Lynette expected him to just ignore her or say '_Nothing's going on between us_.' – but _no_ – she was _wrong_.

"To be honest with you, I don't know – I guess… _you_ could decide on what's going on between us."

She really didn't expect that answer at all.

Mary-Lynette sighed through her nose, pulling away from Ash before turning to face him. "_You've changed_."

"I have." Ash replied, reaching out to tug on her curly locks – her hair was in a _really_ messy bun right now. And besides, there's no point in denying how they _feel_ anymore.

I'm sure they've already noticed the change in me – _even if_ I still do those facades to people, Ash thought bleakly.

Mary-Lynette was breathing slowly as she backed up against the wall – for the second time that night – and held onto one of Ash's fingers. "I don't know _how_ I'm going to decide. Why can't _you_ decide for _this_?"

"I don't want to hurt any of your feelings." Ash mumbled, edging slowly to Mary-Lynette.

"What do you _want_ me to do?" Mary-Lynette asked, irritated at how Ash could _do_ these things to her. "I can't _choose_ – I _suck_ at those."

Ash snorted. "No you don't. You know what's right from wrong – while _I_ don't."

Mary-Lynette sighed out loud, there's no way they could figure out their situation – we're both _bewildered_, Mary-Lynette noted. We don't know _what_ to do – but… we _do_ know how we feel about each other… right?

"Ash –" Mary-Lynette paused, thinking over her words. " – how do you feel… _about_ me?"

Oh joy, _confessions_.

* * *

"Jeremy…" Sphene murmured while playing with his hair. "I don't think…"

Jeremy instantly stopped his exploring, gazing at Sphene with worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"_No_. I didn't mean _that_." Sphene said, bringing his face closer to hers. "I don't think that we could carry on our _plan_."

"'_Our _'plan?" Jeremy chuckled – a deep, vibrating laugh in his throat.

"Okay – okay. _My_ plan." Sphene corrected, smiling against his soft lips.

"How come? I think it's _amazing_." Jeremy whispered, nipping at her neck softly.

"I think so, too – but because of some _difficulties_…" Sphene trailed off, her sentence fading away in a moan.

Jeremy smirked. He _loves_ that sound she just made. It was so… _so _luring. It made him crave for _more_ of that sound. "What kind of difficulties are you saying?"

"Well –" Another sound. " – like _this_ for example…"

"I agree." Jeremy whispered in her ear, kissing his way back down on her neck.

"Yeah and… well – " Sphene gripped his face with both of her hands. " – I _have to_ know something… _if_ you're going to continue these _ministrations_ to me."

"I _am_ going to continue these ministrations to you – just saying." Jeremy said, lifting his weight up – above from hers.

"Well…" Sphene started nervously, her breathing suddenly becoming quick. "I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering _what_?" Jeremy persisted.

Sphene tried glaring – but only managed a smile on her lips – and batted her eyes slowly. "Let me _continue_."

Jeremy grinned, and rolled onto the side of the bed, his elbows propping his weight as he lay down beside her. "Go on."

"Okay… Well…" Sphene took a deep breath – a _very_ deep breath – and stared at her side where Jeremy is laying. "I'm just wondering if… you feel the same way about me…?"

Jeremy laughed – and Sphene thought that he was laughing at her – _but_ _she thought wrong_.

"How could I answer that question when I don't even know how you feel about me?"

Well, he _was_ laughing at her – sort of.

"Oh right…" Sphene mumbled, her cheeks becoming intensely warm – and probably _red_, too. "I forgot to put in _that_ important part."

Jeremy laughed again, watching her so she could continue – even if it isn't helping.

"Well." It's now or never. Or maybe _later_ – _now or later_ – but let's stick to the original one. "I… _really_ like you, and – well – and – I'm just wondering if –"

"The feeling's mutual." Jeremy said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Yeah, if the feeling's the same." Sphene sighed, peeking through her eyelashes to glance at Jeremy. "Well?"

"Well _what_?" Jeremy grinned, leaning closer to Sphene. "I've already answered your question."

"No you _didn't_ –" Sphene paused in mid-sentence. He's _right_ – he _did_ answer my question. "Oh my God…" _He likes me_.

Jeremy rolled on top of her again, smirking at her this time – and it's practically the sexiest smirk she saw him do to her – and _wow_, his smirk is _such_ a view. "You want me to_ show_ you?"

"I –"

Her sentence was hushed as his lips cajoled her own into a fierce kiss.

* * *

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Ash asked, currently sitting on his butt in front of Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette breathed, slowly inhaling the oxygen mixed with his scent. "_Yes_."

"Alright then." Ash scratched his cheek before dropping his hand and looking at her directly. "Alright… Mary-Lynette Carter I…"

_This is it_ – so be prepared, girl, Mary-Lynette told herself as she watched Ash's lower lip quiver slightly.

"_I love you_."

She wasn't _that_ prepared, though.

* * *

**What's up FANFICTION?  
**  
Okay, so I know it's totally been a while - but not THAT long... right? Right! Anyways, this was suppose to be the LAST chapter but... I just suddenly ran out of ideas - and, to my luck, my brain stopped projecting ideas to my hands when I reached the part with "She wasn't _that_ prepared, though." - so that means... ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER!

My brain just does this automatically - ain't my brain the **smartest**? JOKE. But seriously, I stopped thinking of stuff to add in this chapter after that VERY LAST SENTENCE UP THERE. Okay, so anyways... You'd have to wait for the next (and probably the LAST) chapter of this story - I'll update in.. I don't know when - but reviews would definitely help ;)

So... Review? :3

Thanks XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Suck and Blow**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.  
This is the **last** chapter of this story - so I hope you'd enjoy!

* * *

"You… _what_?" Mary-Lynette asked, incredulity and amazement filtering her expression.

Ash glared and looked down. "I'm _not_ going to repeat what I said – if you didn't hear it, then; _too bad for you_."

"_Fine_." Mary-Lynette crossed her arms and leaned back on the wall. "I guess you wouldn't _know_ how I feel about you."

He disregarded the thought of laughing out loud since he _does_ know how _she_ feels about _him_ – vampire, remember? – as he stared back at her face. "Fine then."

"Fine." Mary-Lynette repeated, considering that Ash wouldn't _want_ to know how she feels about him – so she thought that she'd just go home and forget about _everything_ that happened today – well, except for the kisses that they shared. "_Fine_. I'll just go home if you don't mind."

That's not what _I_ wanted to happen, Ash thought whilst watching Mary-Lynette pull out her phone to call her brother, I expected her to say '_Hold on, I'm going to tell you how I feel because you told me how _you_ feel_…'but her brain just doesn't work like mine.

Ash stopped her before she could press down any number, and took her hand in his. "Tell me how you feel about me."

"Oh _wow_…" Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes, though she didn't pull her hand away from his. "First, you were like; 'I love you', and then you were like; 'Just as long as I know how you feel about me, I don't care if you don't know how _I_ feel about _you_' –"

"I did _not_ say that."

" – and lastly, you were like; 'Tell me how you feel about me' – I just… I just – really _don't_ understand you." Mary-Lynette finished her sentence with a gasp for air.

Ash was speechless. Maybe he has… _mood swings_? Yeah – and maybe he'd be pregnant in the next nine months, Ash added to his senseless conclusions. Guys don't have mood swings… right? Only _females_ have mood swings – or was he proven wrong?

"I don't understand myself either." Ash muttered.

Mary-Lynette stared desperately at Ash, leaning closer. "Then _try_ to understand yourself. I'm not sure about my feelings either… but… I think – I think I…"

Ash inclined closer, brushing his lips against her temples – he just wants to _hear_ _it_. "Tell me."

"I think I…" Mary-Lynette whispered – how could she _deliver_ her feelings _to_ him like the way he said those three words to her? She can't be _that_ confident… but his _Ash_ – and for some reason, she feels oddly comfortable with him. Just being herself is enough – and she only realized it _right now_. Her heart jumped loudly against her chest. Why can't I say _it_? Ash continued to breathe slowly as Mary-Lynette reached up to put her hand on his chest – where his heart is (believed to) be placed. How cliché _is_ this in _movies_? Mary-Lynette thought sarcastically, managing to tolerate a smile on her lips.

Well, here goes nothing. Mary-Lynette sighed, burying her confused head in his warm shoulder. Ash stroke her back gently, treating her like she's the most fragile object in the whole damn world. "Pretend that you don't and won't hear me – or better yet, just ignore me." Mary-Lynette mumbled against his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Ash murmured, resting his chin on top of her head, circling his lean arms around her.

Mary-Lynette sighed again, this time inhaling his masculine scent. "I love you."

Ash would've snapped right then and there – he could've floated in the sky, he could've ran around the world right now – but he remembered what she said; '_Pretend that you don't and won't hear me – or better yet, just_ ignore_ me_.' Right… pretend that I didn't hear her – though it's pretty hard to do since she just said, '_I love you_.'

He tightened his arms around her, pulling his face down and kissing her neck softly – that's a good thing he fed this morning. "I love you."

Mary-Lynette brought her face up, her lips grazing his ear ever so lightly. "I don't know _why_ I feel this way about you but…" She bit her lips, not really preventing a smile. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be happy without you."

"In other words…?" Ash said, his lips making her _thaw_ at this very instant, taking _all_ her worries and insecurity as she melted in his mouth.

"I love you." Mary-Lynette breathed, slowly pushing Ash on the floor – with her on top, obviously.

"So I guess…" Ash trailed off while Mary-Lynette controlled _every_ move that they made. He tried again though, mumbling something like, "I guess you're _mine_ now…"

Mary-Lynette paused, lifting her upper body from Ash as she sat on him, her legs on either side of his hip, and gazing at him with playful yet wonderful eyes. Ash contemplated dully, since when _haven't_ her eyes been _so_ wonderful?

"And I guess… _you_'re mine." Mary-Lynette said, lightly touching his face with her fingers.

Ash grinned, kissing her fingers as they lingered on his lips. "I guess so."

* * *

****Epilogue****

"And that's how your father and I met." Mary-Lynette finished, pressing her lips on her daughter's forehead. "Happy?"

"Yeah… but what happened to Aunt Sphene and Uncle Jeremy?" The young girl on Mary-Lynette's lap asked.

"Well Calysta…" Mary-Lynette smiled, stroking the golden-brown hair of her five-year-old daughter. "Do you remember your friend? Andrey Lovett?"

"Yeah…" Calysta's eyebrows bunched up together. "Uncle Jeremy and Dad are good friends – but he's _annoying_. I don't think I can _ever_ be good friends with him."

Mary-Lynette laughed, amused at how her daughter's eyes instantly switched to a softer color. "And do you remember how old he is?"

"He's two years older than me." Calysta sulked, crossing her arms – a habit that she got from her parents.

"Right – so that means that Aunt Sphene got pregnant in that _same_ year your father and I got together." Mary-Lynette smiled, recalling Sphene's _awful_ mood swings.

"Oh…" Calysta said, reaching up to tug one of Mary-Lynette's curly hair. She wanted to ask something like, "How come _you_ didn't get pregnant two years earlier?", but that seemed… _impolite_ – and Calysta Redfern _hates _being impolite to people – well, except for Andrey and,_ sometimes_, to her Daddy – Ash Redfern.

"Any more questions that I should answer?" Mary-Lynette inquired.

"One more thing, Mommy…" Calysta put her index finger under her small chin, while chewing her bottom lip. "How come Daddy told me another story of how you met?"

Mary-Lynette's eye twitched, her face breaking into a plastered smile. "And what did Daddy tell you?"

"He told me that he was a well-known actor, and that you were the _first_ girl that hadn't been swooning all around him – so he asked for your number – I think – and then, you guys got together just like that." Calysta snapped her fingers as she said 'that', ending her summarized story.

"_Really_?" Mary-Lynette murmured with a sharp edge to her tone.

"Yep." Calysta beamed, clutching her water gun in her right hand.

Mary-Lynette gritted her teeth and gave her daughter a motherly smile. "I'll be right back sweetie."

"Okay."

Mary-Lynette Redfern walked in the kitchen where her oh-so-beloved husband drank his coffee and was reading a newspaper, leaning on the sink. She moved swiftly and noiselessly in front her husband before kicking him on the shins.

"Hey! What was _that_ for?" Ash scowled, dropping the mug of coffee in the sink. "Remember that you're _not_ a human anymore? Which means that you're hits are as strong a mine's!"

Mary-Lynette ignored his last dialogue and crossed her arms while tapping her foot on the glass-tiled floor. "That's what you get for telling Calysta that _stupid_ story!"

"_What_ story? I've told her _many_ stories – I don't know _what_ story you're talking about!" Ash exclaimed, holding his shin.

"Oh _great_ – you told her _other_ stories?" Mary-Lynette asked, thinking; What _kind of_ _stories _(ahem, _lies_, ahem) _did he tell her now_?

"That's what I said!" Ash exclaimed again.

"_Stop_ exclaiming." Mary-Lynette ordered, rubbing her forehead. "Do you remember the story that you told her – about how we met?"

"_Oh_…" Ash mumbled – who ended up muttering, "_That_ story."

"When _exactly_ did you tell her that?"

"About two years ago." Ash answered, finally remembering.

"Then she was around three years of age…" Mary-Lynette mumbled. "How could she _remember_ that story?"

"Well, Calysta _is_ a smart girl – special gratitude to her father." Ash said, pulling Mary-Lynette by her waist – immediately switching subjects.

"And she's a lovely girl, too." Mary-Lynette added, her arms automatically embracing his waist.

"Special thanks to her mother for her loveliness." Ash murmured, kissing Mary-Lynette's forehead.

Just then, they heard running footsteps from the kitchen's entrance. "Mommy! What's taking you so long?"

Mary-Lynette smiled and pulled away from Ash, turning around to look at _their_ daughter with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry Calysta –"

"Come here, you little bumper." Ash crooned, crouching on his knees and opening his arms to let Calysta run into them – and she did.

"Daddy!" Calysta squealed, embracing her Dad with her short arms, as he lifted her up from the floor. "G'morning Daddy!"

"How's my little girl?" Ash asked, giving his baby girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Good!" Calysta squealed, extending her other arm for her mother to take.

Mary-Lynette smiled and stepped in the family hug. She'd bust Ash another time – or whenever Calysta's at school – just not _now_.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you tell Mom that you're a vampire?" Calysta asked, her eyes sparkling for new stories.

Ash cleared his throat nervously, as Mary-Lynette glared at him. "Maybe you should let Mommy tell you the story."

Calysta nodded and stared at her Mom. "How did Dad tell you he's a vampire?"

"Well…" Mary-Lynette laughed briefly, leaning her head on her daughter's shoulder. "That's a _different_ story…"

* * *

**Hey Night World Lovers!  
**So... this is the last chapter of this story - and I hope you enjoyed the Epilogue - please give me some reviews of some sort... Anyways. **IT'S SUMMER**! So that means I've got ALL day to type up lots and lots of stories! WOOT.

But I might say that I'd have to **have** a break from all this writing (even if I don't want to). It's just **too hot** to think. Soo... to spice up my summer, I hope that you'd give me some **hot** and **spicey** reviews to keep my brain sweating from the heat of these reviews ;)

Yeah... well. **Hope you have a GREAT Summer**!


End file.
